The Tekken Tag Tournament 8!
by RobinCharmant
Summary: Blake Cavendish is just an ordinary high school student...when suddenly his life is turned right around when he receives a text message to enter the Tekken Tag Tournament 8. : enjoy and reviews would be greatly appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was too dark to see him. But I could hear him. His voice sent shivers down my spine. I could have sworn that voice sounded familiar.

"It's only a matter of time…" the voice echoed.

A bright light pierced through my eyelids, blinding me completely. An annoying buzzing sound caused me to instinctively come out of my bed and turn my alarm clock off. As soon as I saw the time, I jumped back in surprise.

"Holy crap it's 8:00! I'm late!" I screamed.

I quickly put on my school uniform, brushed my teeth and spiked up my short golden blonde hair in quick succession. Then I grabbed my cell phone and schoolbooks and rushed out of my dorm. Sprinting through jam-packed hallways I finally reached Chemistry 101. Whizzing past Ms. Mizuki, I took a seat in the back of the class and waited anxiously for class to start. The room smelled faintly of bleach and hand sanitizer.

Yes! Ms. Mizuki didn't notice me late. Hopefully she won't give me a hard time today since its Friday. Man I can't wait for the weekend!

My optimism for the weekend was quickly interrupted when the dean's voice spoke out of the intercom.

"Good morning Ms. Mizuki, can you send Blake Cavendish to the principal's office…immediately? Thank you." He said.

"Alright, you heard the man..." Ms. Mizuki stated.

Shit, just my luck. But why am I being sent to the principal's office? I didn't do anything wrong…at least I think I didn't do anything wrong… oh well. Guess I better just head on out.

I grabbed my backpack and headed out the class. When I arrived at the principal's office, he was waiting for me behind his desk.

"Hello Principal Nakamura. So what am I in for this time?" I asked with great ease.

Principal Nakamura was a very stubby and stout man. He wore glasses that reflected the light hitting it so you would never be able to clearly see his eyes. After all, he is a man of authority.

"Cavendish, I'm afraid to say this but…you're expelled from Kikokushijo." Principal Nakamura said calmly.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T EXPEL ME! FOR WHAT?" I couldn't control the anger in my voice.

"I'll tell you why! Your gym repair bill…300 GRAND! We have no budget for a student like you." Principal Nakamura was now reddening.

"You always told me you didn't have a budget…" I quickly exclaimed.

"Every time you go to P.E., you destroy something!" he approached back.

"That's because you keep telling me not to hold back!" I came back at him.

Principal Nakamura wasn't looking at me anymore. Instead he was reaching into what looked like my school portfolio and took out several pieces of paper.

"And then there's this…yesterday's test results! You're flunking every subject!" He now was holding the exams right in front of my face.

"Come on, you don't have to be so harsh about it..." I tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"…And you have a complete lack of discipline. So in accordance with our rules, you'll be expelled and transferred!"

"But sir." I tried to convince him otherwise, but he cut me off.

"Look Blake…you're a really bright kid. If you weren't then you wouldn't be here now. But I wish it were under happier circumstances. My word is final. You will be attending Ritsumeikan Senior High School in Kyoto for the rest of the semester. I'm sorry…"

Well, I guess it's not all bad. At least I get to turn a new leaf…I was beginning to get tired of this school anyways. Always trying to study every night and most of the kids here are stuck up and snotty. Another chapter in my life is what I always say.

I was just about to leave Principal Nakamura's office until he spoke.

"Good luck." said Principal Nakamura, his voice soft and wise.

There's no point in staying here anymore.

I walked out the office, grabbed all my belongings from my locker and headed out. It was snowing outside, common since its December. The cherry blossom trees outside the courtyard enhanced the school's beauty with the contrast of the white snow with the pink blossoms. It was snowing gently, the snowflakes gently caressing my jacket. Even though the snow made Tokyo look beautiful, it was still freezing. I reached into my backpack and pulled out my gloves. I put them on while I was walking through the entrance gates. Kikokushijo Academy is a really nice school…just looking back is giving me chills.

Let's see what life has in store for me, eh?

Tokyo Square was, as usual, crowded with people from all over. It was a sight for sore eyes; the tall buildings, the huge television monitors, the stores and cafés, the fountain in the center of the plaza with colorful lights and music from all over, it was just simply breath taking. I was a bit hungry so I walked into a nearby café in the square. There was classical music playing inside, so it made the place look really fancy, especially with the chandeliers on the ceilings.

I ordered an espresso, and sat down at a nearby table. I was about to take my first sip when I felt this faint vibration in the pocket of my jeans. I pulled my phone out and read the text. The number was unknown, but what the message said clearly shocked me.

Enter the Tekken Tournament.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I was zoning out. Why am I being told to enter the tournament? I didn't really do well on the last Tekken Tournament since I lost at the semi-finals...and who is this guy anyways? Hmmm, this will surely be interesting…

I didn't even finish my espresso. I left the money on the tab and quickly walked out of the café. While I was walking down the sidewalk still trying to keep my head together, I spotted a crowd of people watching an announcement on television in a glass window of an electronics store. When I saw on television who was giving the announcement, I was astonished. 16-year-old Takahiko Hinamori, CEO of the highly prestigious conglomerate of G Corporation ever since his father Ian Hinamori, former CEO had passed away, and the youngest sponsor for the Tekken Tournaments in the past appeared on the screen in a press conference.

"Thank you all for coming here today," he greeted. "I am glad to see you all. I only wish it were under happier circumstances, but such is not the case. I am here on behalf of my father to regain control of G Corporation after the recent tragedy that befell us. My father may have been the face of G Corporation, but it is an enormous conglomerate with strong management and divisions, which range across the entire business spectrum. G Corporation was never the domain of the charismatic leader. This was never his desire. The unfortunate death of my father will not affect the fortunes of G Corp, or its subsidiaries. Rest assured the company can and will weather this storm. I am here to give you my word on that. "

The entire audiences were seen applauding him on his speech.

"Now, I have two other important pieces of news to deliver," he started off. "The first piece of news: I wish to take this opportunity to announce the eighth Tekken Tag Tournament. Second…I, Takahiko Hinamori, wish to formally announce my participation in the tournament, not only as the sponsor, but as a competitor."

Gasps were heard from the crowd including my own.

So he's actually competing, huh?

I squirmed my way out of the crowd and proceeded walking until felt another faint vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my phone, and the message was sent from the same private number.

The Tekken Tag Tournament will be held at Rome, Italy. Your plane ticket has been sent to you via e-mail, and your scheduled departure will be at 8:00pm.

Multiple windows opened up on the screen, showing the plane ticket, a picture of the hotel, and an ID with my picture on it.

All your hotel reservations and fighting equipment have been arranged for you. More information will be available for you when you arrive. Good luck.

I put my phone back into my pocket and started to think.

Wow, I've never been to Rome before. Sightseeing and fighting, how much better can it get?

I glanced at my watch. It was 6:30pm. I have time. And with that, my journey to find myself begins.

It was very cold in Rome, almost like it was about to snow, but even the freezing temperature couldn't take away the beauty of the city. The fountains continued to pour water in such an intricate fashion, and there were pizzerias and cafés that were lit up and warm with the scent of food. My stomach started to grumble.

Ugh, I knew I should have eaten the airplane food, but it was so revolting.

A black limo appeared from a nearby alleyway and stopped right in front of me. The tinted window went down and a fairly handsome man with a black suit and sunglasses sat on the driver's seat.

"Are you Blake Cavendish?" he asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"Okay, please come in. I am here to take you to your hotel."

"Alright."

I put my luggage in the trunk and went inside the limo. The driver started to drive through alleyways and cobblestone streets. It took us two hours to get to our destination, but when I saw where I'd be staying. I was completely astonished with my mouth agape. I was standing right in front of the Hinamori Palace, a huge white palace with an enormous balcony at the face of the building and tall intricately designed windows. To the right of the palace I could see a huge garden with rose bushes everywhere. In front of me was a large fountain and in the middle of the fountain was a status of an angel/demon where the water was pouring out from its mouth.

I grabbed my luggage from the trunk and headed into the steps of the palace.

Oh my, I think I've died and went to heaven!

As I entered there was a blinding light that pierced out from the shadows of the outdoors. When I closed the door, that's when I realized I didn't die, silly me. The lobby of the palace was of course dashingly beautiful, with the central staircase in the middle of the room spiraling up towards the infinite floors from above. The floor was covered in marble tiles and I could spot a registering desk besides the staircase. I walked over there where a beautiful young woman greeted me.

"May I help you?" she said with a little charm in her voice.

"Hello, my name is Blake Cavendish. I'm here for the Tekken Tag Tournament and I was told that I was to be registered here."

"Why yes, but of course." She giggled.

She began to type and click on her computer in front of her.

"Ah, here we go. Blake Cavendish, your room number is 714 on the 14tth floor. I'll have one of our men pick up your luggage. Here's your room key. G Corporation wishes you a delightful stay with complementary suit attire in the closet of your room. They also left a message for you that's waiting in your room. I hope you enjoy your stay at Hinamori Palace and please do call if you have any questions or concerns." She explained with such a lovely voice.

"Thank you very much." I said while grabbing the key to my room.

When I went inside my room, it was widely spacious with a king sized bed, a flat screen television, a master bathroom and a balcony that gave me a breathtaking view of the city. When I turned back and headed to my room, I noticed a card on the coffee table in front of the television. I opened the card and it read:

"Dear Blake, once again I would like to welcome you to my palace. It's an honor to receive such a talented guest such as yourself. There is a suit and shoes that are provided for you in the master closet. I will be having an announcement at 9:00pm sharp at the courtyard behind the palace. Use this time to get ready. Sincerely G Corporation."

I looked at the clock. It was 8:26pm. I quickly used the time I had to take a shower and ready myself up. I grabbed some gel and slicked my short blonde hair back in to my favorite style…spiked. When I looked at the mirror in front of me, I was amazed at how lean I was. Hopefully there will be some cute girls in the tournament.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I headed down to the courtyard, sure it was bit freezing but man this place never stops to amaze me. There was a crowd of contestants in the middle of the courtyard so I walked over a bit outside from the crowd, waiting for the speaker to present himself. After a few minutes, Takahiko Hinamori emerged from the curtains and walked up to the podium. As he was walking towards it there was a huge flat screen rising from the floor.

"Hello and welcome all of you to Hinamori Palace. I hope you have enjoyed your stay so far. As you all know, we are all here to win the Tekken Tag Tournament. Of course, there are rules that must be followed while participating in the tournament. Same rules apply from previous Tekken tournaments, such as no lethal weapons are to be used during the match, sabotage, etc. All of you may be wondering why there's a huge flat screen behind me. Some of you can guess what it is. It's the fighting system that will team each and every one of you to your tag partner using the stats from your previous fights and your fighting style in the best match-up possible. Now without further ado, let the Tekken Tournament begin!"

There was applause and wolf whistles heard from the competitors. Takahiko stepped down and joined us in the waiting for the pairing up of our new tag partners. The screen lit up, and the G Corporation logo was displayed. A computerized young woman's voice spoke out of the screen announcing the process of the team selections.

Processing Team match-ups. Processing complete. She said.

The screen was passing the photos of the competitors in quick succession before it halted to a complete stop to announce the first tag team.

Announcing Tag Teams…Lili Rochefort and Asuka Kazama. Nina Williams and Anna Williams. Ling Xiaoyu and Alisa Bosconovitch. Zafina and Miguel. Lars Alexanderson and Steve Fox. Christie Monteiro and Eddy Gordo. King and Craig Marduk. Jin Kazama and Jun Kazama. Blake and Takahiko. Panda and Kuma. Roger Jr. and Mokujin. Bruce Irvan and Bryan Fury. Baek and Lei Wu Long. Law and Paul. Hwoarang and Dragunov. Yoshimitsu and Jack-6. Bob and Ganryu. Heihachi Mishima and Kazuya Mishima. Lee Chaolan and Raven. Wang Jinrei and Jinpaci Mishima. Leo Kliesen and Julia Chang. The tag teams are now complete.

I was utterly shocked, and it seems to me that I wasn't the only one. I could hear several conversations about everyone's assigned tag partners.

So my tag partner is Takahiko? I wonder what's he thinking right now..

I tried to get a lock on him, but it was a tad bit difficult since he wasn't really the tallest fellow of the bunch.

Haha, I really shouldn't be talking though, I'm barely 5ft 6"! Hopefully our height will give us an advantage over our opponents.

When I did spot Takahiko, he kind of seemed a bit excited over the turn of events.

Well that's a relief. I'd hate to be paired up with someone who didn't really want to be my tag partner.

Just then, as if by sheer coincidence, I overheard two girls bickering at each other.

"Out of all the people to be paired up with…" Asuka retorted.

"Well, I didn't want to be your tag partner anyways!" Lili came back.

"You're just mad I kicked your ass in Tekken 5 Lili…" Asuka interjected.

"Trust me, if my father hadn't banned me from having a rematch with you, it would have been a quick win hands down." Lili said.

"Yeah right, daddy's little girl." Asuka teased.

"UGH, I AM NOT A DADDY'S GIRL! Look, how about we put our differences aside and actually work together on this. With my gorgeous killer moves and your…erhm…whatever you do, we'd be unstoppable!" said Lili mischievously.

"Yeah whatever, just as long as you're not bossy. That's my biggest pet peeve." Asuka mentioned.

"Fine." Lili muttered.

Everyone started to quiet down when the computerized woman's voice began speaking again.

Randomly selecting tag battles.

The screen once again started to go through possible team matches, with the team's pictures changing in rapid succession. When it came to a stop, I felt like my heart had missed a beat. Takahiko and I were displayed on the screen, and our opponents for the first match were Lili and Asuka. I glanced over to where Takahiko was standing, his face in disbelief and utter shock. Surely he didn't believe him and I were going to fight against our opponents so soon. My thoughts halted when the computer's voice spoke again.

Selecting Battle Stage.

The screen passed through random locations across the globe and then stopped after a few seconds.

Takahiko Hinamori and Blake Cavendish will be versing Lili Rochefort and Asuka Kazama at the Fontana di Trevi in Rome, Italy. The fight will commence two hours from now.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Takahiko suddenly appeared right beside me. Now that he was at a much closer distance, I noticed that he was a bit taller in person, practically taller than me to be exact. He had short spiky brown hair with shining light-green eyes. By the look of his lean physique it looks like he works out often.

Good, our strengths and agility will become an asset to us later on in the tournament.

"So you're Blake, huh?" he said.

"The one and only…" I replied with a cracked smile.

"Looks like we're tag partners then." He said casually.

"Guess so."

"Hey, how old are you anyways?"

"I'm 16." I replied.

"Really? You look a bit younger than that. Hopefully your skills surpass your age, haha." Takahiko chuckled.

"Don't worry. I can handle my own."

"So what do you propose our strategy should be for our upcoming match?" he asked.

"Well, we should gather as much information as possible for our opponents by analyzing their fighting styles and techniques. With that data, we can pinpoint a weak spot within the two fighters." I said assumingly.

"Sounds like a good plan." Takahiko agreed.

Before Takahiko and I arrived to the arena, we changed into our fighting outfits. I chose a black covert jacket with black skinny jeans with green high tops and black fighting gloves. Takahiko chose a gray hoodie with faded blue jeans and black low tops. As soon as Takahiko and I arrived at the Fontana di Trevi, there was a huge crowd surrounding the fountain.

"It appears to be that we're going to be fighting IN the fountain." Takahiko announced.

"Oh this is going to be fun." I spoke with a slight grin.

I saw Lili and Asuka waiting on the other side of the arena. They appeared to be whispering to each other.

"Let's do this…" I cheered.

"I'm right behind you." Takahiko assured.

Takahiko and I stepped into the fountain as did Lili and Asuka. The crowds behind us began to quiet down. All that you can hear was the sound of the water coming from the statues behind the fountain hitting the pool of water beneath us.

The MC appeared from within the crowd and joined us in the middle of the arena.

"The first match is about to begin. Only one fighter from each team can be present during the match, unless during the event of a tag throw or your team's special tag combo. Blake Cavendish and Lili Rochefort, you two will be the first to fight. Now come and shake hands." The MC ordered.

I walked over to the middle of the arena and met up with Lili. She was wearing a white satin Victorian-style skirt dress with long sleeves and white boots. She was exquisitely beautiful, her long blonde hair flowing around her and caressing her soft face. I extended my arm to shake hands as did she. Lili giggled and gave me a wink. I couldn't help but to redden afterwards. I could hear Takahiko chuckling in the background. Once Lili and I were at an offensive/defensive distance from each other, the MC nodded that it was okay to begin.

"What a dashingly cute boy you are.." Lili spoke with one arm on her hips and the other by her chin.

"Too bad I'm going to have to ruin that little pretty face of yours…" she said and then started running towards me. As soon as she came to me, she tried to do a front kick at me but I deflected it, leaving her open to my attack. Using her position to my advantage, I brought up my right knee and jabbed her in the ribs with as much force as I could. She flew a couple of yards away from me, landing on her back to the floor, clutching her ribs with her right arm.

"Errh. Not bad for a pretty boy." Lili muttered.

"Sorry cutie pie but I don't think that's going to happen tonight." I casually said with my arms folded across my chest.

We both started running at each other and as soon as I was close enough to her I aimed a reverse roundhouse at her but I missed and she did a backbend kickover to me which caused me to collapse to the floor. A little blood began to pour from the corner of my mouth.

"Is this all you got?" Lili taunted.

"You're underestimating me. Hmph….what a foolish mistake."I simply remarked.

I got up and tried to go at her again, but this time I used a different strategy. Lili thought I was going to use a low attack on her, but she was mistaken. I leaped on to her shoulders and grabbed one of her arms, my weight causing her to fall to the ground.

"How do you like me now?" I screamed.

Just as she fell to the ground I located foot on the center of her spinal chord and jerked my whole body to one side, causing several of her bones to crack.

"Ahhh!" Lili yelped.

Suddenly Takahiko stood right next to me and then that's when I knew he was going to take over the match for me. I walked over to the near corner of the arena to watch how Takahiko would manage.

"Ayo Lili! Do you want me to take over?" Asuka called to Lili.

"No, thanks…I've still got some fight in me." Lili replied.

As soon as she finished talking, Lili caught Takahiko off guard and swung her leg over Takahiko, causing him to lose balance and to fall over to the ground. Lili took this as another opportunity and quickly thrust her arm at him, lunging him up in the air. She started doing a series of attacks, juggling him and then that's when Asuka showed up and replaced Lili, finishing up their team combo with a devastating blow to his stomach. Takahiko slowly recovered, he got up and then did a flip kick at Asuka throwing her in the air and as soon as she was starting to fall down, he ran towards her and landed one powerful punch on her face causing her whole body to be flown to the other side of the fountain like a rag doll.

"Asuka! Get up! Asuka!" Lili screamed.

The MC walked towards the unconscious Asuka. After analyzing her current condition, the MC spoke on the microphone he had in his hand.

"Asuka Kazama is unable to battle. Therefore, Blake and Takahiko win!" he announced.

Cheers and applause was heard from all over. The crowd was going insane, they had never seen a battle like the one right in front of them. I just stood there, watching Takahiko tentatively while he was nodding and smiling at the crowd.

What amazing power…maybe there's more to Takahiko than meets the eye. He wasn't even phased by the hits he was receiving from both Lili and Asuka. I don't know but I've got to find out more about him.


End file.
